


Honestly

by Zyxst



Series: Sweetest of Devotions [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awesome Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cat, F/M, Friday is a good bro, Panties, Pheromones, Scott Lang is a jerk, Shapeshifting, Underwear Kink, cats are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Bucky and Kat are interrupted when Kat is needed for a mission. Bucky learns the truth.





	Honestly

A moment of sweetness with your man, basking in his presence. You lightly licked his mouth. Bucky  
slowly smiled, gently rubbing the tips of your ears between a thumb and finger. "I think I *am* in  
love with you. Me, in love with a cat." He snorted and pulled away. "I mean, I love you, but I  
don't want to fuck you; well, not as a cat. If you-"

"Sorry for interrupting, Sgt. Barnes," FRIDAY spoke. "Kat is needed in the briefing room. Agent  
Coulson is asking for her."

"FRIDAY, you goddamned cockblock!" you screeched. 

"Okay," Bucky sighed as he picked you up. He left the bathroom and carried you to the main door.  
"I know you're like the team cat, but no licking Coulson." You batted the finger he playfully  
shook at you. "Off you go, angel. Play nice!"

You scampered to your quarters two floors down. When you got inside, you changed to your human  
form and threw on loose shorts and a T. You probably should've taken time to dress more  
"professionally", but your brain was stuck in 'Naked Bucky, Wet Bucky, purrpurrpurr' mode and you  
were pretty pissed off over being interrupted. Yeah, FRIDAY knew what was going on at that moment,  
though she's decent about deciding when to intrude. Coulson couldn't have known, so the intel had  
to be hot.

Scott Lang met up with you outside the debriefing room. "Hey Kat. Ready to rock?"

"What, no finger guns?"

"Oops." He shot the guns. You rolled your eyes and chuckled. You opened the door for him. He  
thanked you with a curtsy. Coulson was already at the table wearing what you'd call Dad Casual  
instead of his usual dark suit and tie. As a trio, you went over the mission and came up with a  
believeable plan to gain access to the intel. The front was a pet store that offered grooming  
services. The groomers would insert altered RFIDs into pre-selected pets that were going overseas  
with their owners, transferring computer data to terrorist groups. Coulson would go in and ask for  
you to be groomed. Scott would hitch a ride on your collar to get close enough to the office to  
enable him to switch the terrorists' info for his fake info.

With the briefing finished, you told the guys, "I gotta do something first. Five minutes?" They  
agreed and you dashed off. In your room, you gathered up a blanket you slept on and a pair of  
panties. You hurried back to Bucky's and banged on the door. He appeared and looked at you. "Hey,"  
you rushed out. "Coulson, Lang, and I are off on a mission. Should be just a few hours, but I  
thought you might need some things." You pushed the blanket and panties into his chest. He held  
them awkwardly as you kept talking. "I love hiding in the blanket and, well-" you blushed and  
glanced around in embarrassment. "I don't usual wear underwear 'cause I'm usually a cat, but I  
*love* ... um, nosing through yours since they smell like you and, yeah." You met his eyes. "So,  
um, I'll see you when I get back?" You threaded your hands into his hair and brought his lips to  
yours for a kiss. Sending him a cocky smile, you then kissed his chin and grazed it with your  
teeth. "Love you, baby."

Bucky, more than slightly confused at what just happened, watched you hurry away. He wanted to  
haul you back to give him some answers. He returned to his room, muttering to himself. "What the  
fuck? Who the fuck? Am I crazy again?"

"No, Sgt. Barnes, you are not crazy again."

"Jesus, FRIDAY," Bucky growled. "I'm talking to myself."

FRIDAY continued. "You seem distressed. I felt it necessary to remind you about your mental health  
stability."

"Okay." He sat down on the couch, holding the soft bundle in his lap. "FRIDAY, is that woman Kat?  
My cat?" He shook his head. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes and yes, she is. Kat is her code name. She's a human shapeshifter who prefers to take the  
forms of the feline species, though she has stated she is capable of other forms." Bucky chewed his  
lip, wondering why nobody told him. "It's not a secret," the AI answered. "The Avengers know, as  
do Fury, Hill, and Coulson."

"Nobody told me! Shit." A moment later. "Has she left yet?"

FRIDAY scanned. "They're en route to the rendezvous point."

"Can you give her a message for me?" 

==================

You and Scott were chilling out in the cat carrier. Coulson drove, occasionally belting out a lyric  
to Hotel California. "Did you give your Bucky-bear a big smoochie bye-bye?" Scott teased.

"Fuck off, Lang," you hissed. 

He laughed, figuring he'd pissed you off with that. "D'aw, did kitty-cat not get her pwescious  
bewwy wubs fwom da Winter Soldier? Poor wittle baby."

"Lang. I strongly advise you to tone down the teasing or you'll become a cat snack," Coulson  
deadpanned. "Kat, you have my permission to chow down AFTER this mission." You swiped your tongue  
around you mouth, then mewed in response. The agent touched his ear. "Incoming message. It's for  
Kat."

You perked up and twitched your ears forward. Who the hell? "Kat, I have a message from Sgt.  
Barnes." The AI's voice changed over to Bucky's. 

"Stai în siguranță, înger. Te voi astepta."*

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky knows Phil can speak Russian, so says his message in Romanian.
> 
> * Stay saft, angel. I'll be waiting for you.


End file.
